1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink set, a printing method, an ink, a printed article, a printing apparatus, an ink cartridge, a recording unit, and a process for forming a polymeric compound film.
2. Related Background Art
Printed articles prepared by depositing an ink on a recording medium by ink-jet recording should have the characteristics below:
(1) high water fastness of the color recorded image,
(2) high adhesiveness of the coloring material to the recording medium,
(3) high saturation, high lightness, and high transparency of the recorded dots,
(4) high transparency of light-transmissive recording medium for wider application of the printed articles, and so forth.
Research and developments are being conducted actively for further improvements of the characteristics of the ink-jet printed articles.
In some of the developed methods, two types of liquids reactive with each other are ejected respectively from separate orifices and are allowed to mix and react on the recording medium, thereby improving the water resistance and abrasion resistance of the printed article. For example, Japanese Patent 2510420 discloses a method in which an ink containing carboxymethylcellulose and another ink containing an aluminum salt are allowed to react on a recording medium, and a method in which an ink containing hexamethylenediamine and another ink containing an aliphatic dibasic acid anhydride/chloride are allowed to react on a recording medium.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-287035 discloses a printing method in which an acrylate monomer in the recording liquid is polymerized by photopolymerization initiator under application of UV ray energy.
The above-mentioned two-liquid ink-jet printing method requires generally a fixation step like light irradiation after application of the liquids onto the recording medium, and the printing apparatus therefor will be large and complicated. Therefore, such a printing method is not suitable for personal uses and other non-industrial application fields.
Generally, the conventional two-liquid ink-jet printing process employs a less water-soluble or water-insoluble substance as the reactive substance, which requires addition of an organic solvent for dissolving the reactive substances to obtain an aqueous solution for ejection by an ink-jet system. However, the added organic solvent may affect the permeability of the liquid into the recording medium to lower the print quality. Accordingly, for further improvement of print quality in ink-jet recording by the two-liquid system, an ink set should be developed which comprises liquids containing a substance highly water-soluble and reactive in water to cause rapid reaction by simple mixing; or containing a substance highly water-soluble and reactive in water to cause rapid reaction by simple mixing, and not adversely affecting a coexisting coloring material.
The present invention has been accomplished on the above technical background.
An object of the present invention is to provide an ink set which gives a printed article having excellent water resistance and abrasion resistance and deteriorated less by ozone or a like external factor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printing method which is capable of giving a high-quality printed article having excellent water resistance and abrasion resistance, and is capable of giving a high-quality printed article stably regardless of the type of the recording medium.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an ink which is suitable for giving a printed article having excellent water resistance and abrasion resistance and deteriorated less by ozone or a like external factor.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a printed article having excellent water resistance and abrasion resistance and deteriorated less by ozone or a like external factor.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a printing apparatus, an ink cartridge, and a recording unit for preparing a high-quality printed article having excellent water resistance and abrasion resistance and deteriorated less by ozone or a like external factor.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an ink set which is capable of forming a polymeric compound film having excellent water resistance and abrasion resistance.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of forming a polymeric compound film having excellent water resistance and abrasion resistance on the surface of a recording medium.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an aqueous ink useful for forming a dense polymeric compound film having excellent water resistance and abrasion resistance on the surface of a recording medium.
The ink set of an embodiment of the present invention comprises a first liquid composition containing a first water-soluble compound having in the molecule an ethylenically unsaturated double bond having an electron-attractive substituent on the xcex1-position, and a second liquid composition containing a second water-soluble compound having an active hydrogen capable of being added to the first compound in coexistence; at least one of the first liquid composition and the second liquid composition further containing a coloring material.
The ink set of another embodiment of the present invention comprises a first liquid composition containing a first water-soluble compound having in the molecule an ethylenically unsaturated double bond having an electron-attractive substituent on the xcex1-position, a second liquid composition containing a second water-soluble compound having an active hydrogen capable of being added to the first compound in coexistence, and an ink containing a coloring material.
The printing method of an embodiment of the present invention comprises the steps of (i) providing an ink set comprising a first liquid composition containing a first water-soluble compound having in the molecule an ethylenically unsaturated double bond having an electron-attractive substituent on the the xcex1-position, and a second liquid composition containing a second water-soluble compound having an active hydrogen capable of being added to the first compound in coexistence, at least one of the first liquid composition and the second liquid composition further containing a coloring material; and (ii) applying the first liquid composition and the second liquid composition respectively onto prescribed positions on a recording medium to cause mixing or contact of the first liquid composition and the second liquid composition.
The printing method of another embodiment of the present invention comprises the steps of (i) providing an ink set comprising a first liquid composition containing a first water-soluble compound having in the molecule an ethylenically unsaturated double bond having an electron-attractive substituent on the xcex1-position, a second liquid composition containing a second water-soluble compound having an active hydrogen capable of being added to the first compound in coexistence, and an ink containing a coloring material; (ii) applying the first liquid composition and the second liquid composition respectively onto prescribed positions on a recording medium to cause mixing or contact of the ink with the first liquid composition and the second liquid composition; and (iii) applying the ink onto the recording medium to cause mixing or contact of the first liquid composition and the second liquid composition.
The ink of an embodiment of the present invention contains, in an aqueous medium, at least one compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by Chemical Formulas A-1 to A-12 below, and a coloring material. 
(where A is CHxe2x95x90C(X)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94O, and X is H or CH3) 
(where A is CHxe2x95x90C(X)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94O, and X is H or CH3) 
(where A is CHxe2x95x90C(X)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94O, and X is H or CH3) 
(where x, y and z are respectively an integer in the range of x=10-100, y=3-25, and z=5-25) 
(where x and y are respectively an integer in the range of x=10-25, and y=3-15) 
The ink of another embodiment of the present invention contains, in an aqueous medium, at least one compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by Chemical Formulas B-1 to B-17 below, and a coloring material. 
(where n+m+k is in the range of 0-25)
zHNxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94O"Brketopenst"CH2CH2O"Brketclosest"nR1xe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83B-2
(where n is in the range of 3-25, and R1 is an alkyl of 1-3 carbons) 
(where n is in the range of 7-1000) 
(where n is in the range of 3-25) 
(where x+y+z is in the range of 1-15) xe2x80x83HSxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94SHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83B-11
HSxe2x80x94CH2CH2OCH2CH2xe2x80x94SHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83B-12
HSxe2x80x94CH2CH2OCH2CH2xe2x80x94OCH2CH2xe2x80x94SHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83B-13
HS"Brketopenst"CH2CH2O"Brketclosest"nCH2CH2xe2x80x94SHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83B-14
(where n is in the range of 3-16)
HSxe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94SHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83B-15
HSxe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94SHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83B-16
HSxe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94SHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83B-17
The ink of still another embodiment of the present invention contains, in an aqueous medium, at least one compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by Chemical Formulas B-1 to B-3 below, and a coloring material. 
(where n+m+k is in the range of 0-25)
xe2x80x832NHxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94O"Brketopenst"CH2CH2O"Brketclosest"nR1NH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83B-2
(where n is in the range of 3-25, and R1 is an alkyl of 1-3 carbons) 
(where n is in the range of 7-1000)
The printed article of an embodiment of the present invention is a printed article having a colored portion containing a coloring material on a recording medium, the colored portion further containing a reaction product of a first liquid composition and a second liquid composition; the first liquid composition is conatining a first water-soluble compound having in the molecule an ethylenically unsaturated double bond having an electron-attractive substituent on the xcex1-position, and the second liquid composition containing a second water-soluble compound having an active hydrogen atoms addable to the first compound in coexistence.
The printing apparatus of an embodiment of the present invention comprises an ink set comprising a first liquid composition containing a first water-soluble compound having in the molecule an ethylenically unsaturated double bond having an electron-attractive substituent on the xcex1-position, and a second liquid composition containing a second water-soluble compound having an active hydrogen atom addable to the first compound in coexistence, at least one of the first liquid composition and the second liquid composition further containing a coloring material; an ejecting means for ejecting the first liquid composition and the second liquid composition separately onto a recording medium; and a controlling means to bring the first liquid composition and the second liquid composition into contact together in a liquid state on the recording medium.
The printing apparatus of another embodiment of the present invention comprises an ink set comprising a first liquid composition containing a first water-soluble compound having in the molecule an ethylenically unsaturated double bond having an electron-attractive substituent on the xcex1-position, a second liquid composition containing a second water-soluble compound having an active hydrogen atom addable to the first compound in coexistence, and an ink containing a coloring material; an ejecting means for ejecting the first liquid composition, and the second liquid composition, and the ink separately onto a recording medium; and a controlling means to bring the first liquid composition, the second liquid composition, and the ink into contact together in a liquid state on the recording medium.
The ink cartridge of an embodiment of the present invention comprises a first liquid container holding a first liquid composition containing a first water-soluble compound having in the molecule an ethylenically unsaturated double bond having an electron-attractive substituent on the xcex1-position, and a second liquid container holding a second liquid composition containing a second water-soluble compound having an active hydrogen atom addable to the first compound in coexistence; at least one of the first liquid composition and the second liquid composition further containing a coloring material; the ink cartridge being mountable to and demountable from an ink-jet head for ejecting the first liquid composition and the second liquid composition separately.
The ink cartridge of another embodiment of the present invention comprises a first liquid container holding a first liquid composition containing a first water-soluble compound having in the molecule an ethylenically unsaturated double bond having an electron-attractive substituent on the xcex1-position, a second liquid container holding a second liquid composition containing a second water-soluble compound having an active hydrogen atom addable to the first compound in coexistence, and an ink container holding an ink containing a coloring material; the ink cartridge being mountable to and demountable from an ink-jet head for ejecting the first liquid composition, the second liquid composition, and the ink separately.
The recording unit of an embodiment of the present invention comprises a first liquid container holding a first liquid composition containing a first water-soluble compound having in the molecule an ethylenically unsaturated double bond having an electron-attractive substituent on the xcex1-position, a first ink-jet head for ejecting the first liquid composition held in the first liquid container, a second liquid container holding a second liquid composition containing a second water-soluble compound having an active hydrogen atom addable to the first compound in coexistence, and a second ink-jet head for ejecting the second liquid composition held in the second liquid container; at least one of the first liquid composition and the second liquid composition further containing a coloring material.
The recording unit of another embodiment of the present invention comprises a first liquid container holding a first liquid composition containing a first water-soluble compound having in the molecule an ethylenically unsaturated double bond having an electron-attractive substituent on the xcex1-position, a first ink-jet head for ejecting the first liquid composition held in the first liquid container, a second liquid container holding a second liquid composition containing a second compound having an active hydrogen capable of being added to the first compound in coexistence, a second ink-jet head for ejecting the second liquid composition held in the second liquid container, an ink container holding an ink containing a coloring material, and a third ink-jet head for ejecting the ink held in the ink container.
The ink set of a still another embodiment of the present invention comprises a first liquid composition containing a first water-soluble compound having in the molecule an ethylenically unsaturated double bond having an electron-attractive substituent on the xcex1-position, and a second liquid composition containing a second water-soluble compound having an active hydrogen capable of being added to the first compound in coexistence.
The method of forming a polymeric compound film of an embodiment of the present invention comprises the steps of (i) providing an ink set comprising a first liquid composition containing a first water-soluble compound having in the molecule an ethylenically unsaturated double bond having an electron-attractive substituent on the xcex1-position, a second liquid composition containing a second water-soluble compound having an active hydrogen capable of being added to the first compound in coexistence; and (ii) applying the first liquid composition and the second liquid composition respectively onto prescribed positions on a recording medium to cause mixing or contact of the first liquid composition with the second liquid composition to cause reaction of the first compound with the second compound.
The ink of a further embodiment of the present invention contains, in an aqueous medium, at least one compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by Chemical Formulas A-1 to A-12 below. 
(where A is CHxe2x95x90C(X)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94O, and X is H or CH3) 
(where A is CHxe2x95x90C(X)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94O, and X is H or CH3) 
(where A is CHxe2x95x90C(X)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94O, and X is H or CH3) 
(where x, y and z are respectively an integer in the range of x=10-100, y=3-25, and z=5-25) 
(where x and y are respectively an integer in the range of x=10-25, and y=3-15) 
The ink of a still further embodiment of the present invention contains at least one compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by Chemical Formulas B-1 to B-17 below. 
(where n+m+k is in the range of 0-25)
2NHxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94O"Brketopenst"CH2CH2O"Brketclosest"nR1xe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83B-2
(where n is in the range of 3-25, and R1 is an alkyl of 1-3 carbons) 
(where n is in the range of 7-1000) 
(where n is in the range of 3-25) 
(where x+y+z is in the range of 1-15) xe2x80x83HSxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94SHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83B-11
HSxe2x80x94CH2CH2OCH2CH2xe2x80x94SHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83B-12
HSxe2x80x94CH2CH2OCH2CH2xe2x80x94OCH2CH2xe2x80x94SHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83B-13
HS"Brketopenst"CH2CH2O"Brketclosest"nCH2CH2SHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83B-14
(where n is in the range of 3-16)
HSxe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94SHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83B-15
HSxe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94SHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83B-16
HSxe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94SHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83B-17
The ink of a still further embodiment of the present invention contains at least one compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by Chemical Formulas B-1 to B-3 below. 
(where n+m+k is in the range of 0-25)
xe2x80x832HNxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94O"Brketopenst"CH2CH2O"Brketclosest"nR1xe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83B-2
(where n is in the range of 3-25, and R1 is an alkyl of 1-3 carbons) 
(where n is in the range of 7-1000)